If I Could Touch You
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: La primera vez pasó cuando tenían diecisiete rmados en línea para un entrenamiento le tocó justo detrás de él y mirarle los hombros le hizo temblar por necesidad de alargar la mano y tocarlo fue inmediata. Tan inmediata como su conciencia de ello y el retroceso de sus dedos hacia su propio pecho. Aizawa avanzó en la fila y Hizashi se quedó ahí, congelado y aterrado


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei._

 **If I Could Touch You.**

La primera vez pasó cuando tenían diecisiete años.

Formados en línea para un entrenamiento, le tocó justo detrás de él y mirarle los hombros le hizo temblar por dentro.

Hizashi se emocionó admirando su espalda ancha y el cabello que comenzaba a crecerle bajo la nuca, haciendo una "V" entre un hombro y otro.

La necesidad de alargar la mano y tocarlo fue inmediata. Tan inmediata como su conciencia de ello y el retroceso de sus dedos hacia su propio pecho. Aizawa avanzó en la fila y Hizashi se quedó ahí, congelado y aterrado.

A sus dieciocho volvió a pasar.

Reían, burlones, un día antes de la graduación cuando sintió la conexión. El cuello de Shouta se estiraba hacia atrás dejando ver su garganta y se vio tentando por la manzana de Adan que se movía, imperceptible, al compás de una risa que rara vez salía.

Alejó la mano antes de tocar su piel y verse evidenciado, mas la sensación eléctrica en sus dedos quedó ahí, y de hecho, nunca se fue.

Tan fue así qué, a los veintidós, pasaron de ligeros toques eléctricos a sentir que se quemaba.

Que sus dedos ardían cuando estaban cerca y no podía tocarle más allá de lo que la camaradería le permitía.

Y esa cercanía le mataba, y al mismo tiempo sentía que no podría vivir sin ella.

 _Tener nada era mejor que tener absolutamente nada._

Se encontró encorvado una vez, a sus veinticinco, taciturno y silencioso, admirando la placidez en el descuidado rostro de Aizawa. Dormido en su regazo como cliché de _Chic Flix_ americano, se debatió a sí mismo durante horas, deseando poder aventurar sus dedos en esa barba desaliñada y esos cabellos enmarañados, sintiendo que el centímetro que separaba su mano del rostro pálido del Héroe _UnderGround_ era tan frágil como sus sentimientos de amistad.

Por eso, a los treinta, desesperado, traspasó por primera vez ese tacto ajeno que nunca se hubo permitido.

Acarició su cabello negro con cariño y delineó con cuidado el puente de su nariz, imaginando como se sentiría la piel que los vendajes protegían, porque había sentido que le habían robado la vida luego de ese ataque y destruido su alma cuando supo a Shouta mal herido.

Tocarlo, en ese momento, era lo que necesitaba para poder brindarse a sí mismo calma.

No obstante, a los treinta y uno, le consternaba chocar su rodilla con la suya, repeliéndole con todo su cuerpo a pesar del deseo constante de querer sentir su piel.

— _Tócame._

Las palabras le golpearon el rostro a los treinta y seis como una sonora cachetada.

Tomaban juntos en un fin de año cuando sus dedos se acercaron demasiado, sin tocarse, en la orilla de la mesa, con los milímetros entre ellos que se sentían como fronteras nacionales.

— _Tócame —_ pidió Aizawa de nuevo, rascando el canto de su mano con la uña del meñique, traspasando la barrera que, desde los diecisiete años se hubo impuesto. _—. Llevo la mitad de mi vida esperando a que lo hagas —_ admitió, exasperado _. —Tócame de una maldita vez y deja de mirarme con esa cara moribunda_ _—_ susurró, al borde de su paciencia.

Y Hizashi infló el pecho, permitiéndose disfrutar de los mil voltios que su meñique unido al de Shouta provocaron en su piel.

 **おわり**

* * *

Esta historia la escribí para la _**EraserMicZine**_ y también fue traducida al inglés. Lamentablemente complicaciones en el estado de salud de mi padre me hicieron abandonar muchos proyectos en ese tiempo y este fue uno de ellos. Lo saco ahora a la luz porque mi padre ya está bien y ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para deslindarme del proyecto original.

Espero les haya gustado.

 **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**

 **.TagreenCat.**


End file.
